


Finding Freedom

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two years as a prisoner of the Council's labs, were-cat Jared thought he could survive anything they threw at him. Until they brought in Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> **Warnings** Animal traits, were-animals, self-lubrication, mentions of mpreg and non-con.  
>  **A/N:** written for the wonderful alycat for J2-SPN-Xmas. I'm so happy to get a chance to write a fic for you, my dear, Merry Christmas! Thanks to the lovely for the beta, especially on such short notice. Love ya!

“26502, you’re up.”

Jared—Subject 26502 as the white-coated drones called him—sat wearily up on his cot, ignoring the familiar pinch of a loose spring jabbing into his thigh. This was the part of his day that he dreaded the most. Which was saying something, considering the rest of his day consisted of either mind-breaking solitary confinement or the indignity of having his body subjected to embarrassing and/or painful medical experiments by the Council.

He walked ahead of the guards, shuffling slowly from a mixture of stiffness and reluctance. He raised his hands to slick back his long, shaggy hair. He was unshackled—there was no need to worry about unruly behavior from the subjects when the guards carried electric stunners. In the early days of his confinement, back when he'd still had hopes of escaping, Jared had experienced the stunners firsthand. The three days in the infirmary that resulted were enough to convince him to cooperate with his captors. Enough to get by, anyway.

Jared counted his steps as a means of distracting himself. _Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine…._ The dark hallway stretched before him—three hundred and twenty-six steps of charcoal-grey cinder blocks, insufficiently lit by the occasional single bare fluorescent bar. It helped if he didn’t think about how far underground this lab—this prison—was.

As his count reached the three hundreds, a door loomed in front of him. “Room 232” was all the small sign beside the door said, giving no indication of what went on in here. But Jared knew, could smell the evidence of it from previous occupants, still discernable even under the harsh chemical smell of bleach and—incongruously—vanilla potpourri. And overlying it all, something delicious.

As they reached three hundred and twenty steps, they were stopped by a voice.

“That’s far enough. I’ll take it from here.”

The guards paused, clearly about to argue.

But the voice got sharper, “Dismissed!”

They saluted sharply before turning in unison and marching off down the hallway like the good automatons they were.

“Jared,” the voice was noticeably softer now. Jeff—Dr. Morgan—had always had a soft spot for Jared. In another world, Jared would probably have liked the man. But in this world, Jeff was just another one of his torturers. Jared didn’t respond, just stood, looking straight ahead at the door. The only form of rebellion left to him.

“Jared, you have to perform this time. They’re finished with all the other experiments, and if you aren’t a viable candidate for the program, they have no further use for you. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Jared waited a beat and then responded with a single curt nod. If he wasn’t a viable candidate, they’d kill him. The Council wouldn’t want rejected subjects telling the world what was going on here.

“Jared. Just cooperate a little longer, okay? I’ve got friends—” Jeff’s soft voice cut off abruptly as the door to Room 232 opened, and Dr. Lehne made a sweeping gesture, as if inviting them in for tea. Jared gritted his teeth and stepped inside, deliberately pulling himself up to his full height and suppressing a grim smile when Lehne stepped back. Lehne was a monster—some of the things he’d done to Jared and his kind in the name of “science” still woke Jared up in a cold sweat at night.

“All right, then. 26502, you know the procedure. All you have to do is let nature take its course. You animals are good at that, aren’t you, kitty?” Lehne mocked. Jared’s face betrayed nothing, but in his head he was ripping Lehne’s throat out. Well, maybe his face betrayed _something_ , because Lehne took another step back.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” said Lehne, “But this is your last chance to come through for us. Perform, or you’ll both die.” He walked out briskly, Jeff trailing behind with one last worried glance over his shoulder just before the door closed.

 _Both._ Jared slowly turned his head, looking at the corner of the room where a bed was made up. An actual bed, not the prison-issue cots Jared and the others slept in at night. A bowl of that sickly sweet potpourri sat on a nightstand beside the bed—some lab rat’s ill-advised notion of romance? And on the bed, sitting still and curled in on himself as if he could hide his nudity that way, sat Subject 64203. _Jensen._ Staring at him with mossy green eyes full of trepidation.

Jensen was young. Eighteen years old—he couldn’t have had more than one or two heats yet. At twenty-eight, Jared was ten years older. But after enduring two years here at the lab, he felt positively ancient next to the boy. His body was lean and sinewy, in sharp contrast to the pale, softly freckled skin on display before him. Jared bet he would be just as incredible in his cat form. Sleek and sinuous, with gorgeous, dappled markings.

Jensen rarely spoke during these encounters. He was still new to the labs, having only been captured a month before. He was apparently more docile by nature than Jared was, and Jared was glad. He didn’t know why he cared—couldn’t afford to care, really—but he didn’t want to think of Jensen being beaten.

“Come on, Jensen. Lie down. You know the drill,” Jared said, trying to keep his voice matter-of-fact. Jensen immediately lay back on the bed, turning over onto his side away from Jared. Jared quickly pulled off his cotton shirt and drawstring pants, making no effort to hide his body from the security camera mounted in the corner by the door, its red eye unblinking. Naked, he eased into the bed beside Jensen, pressing flush up against his back and feeling the shudders that ran through the boy’s body. He slung one arm over Jensen’s middle to pull him close and then put his lips up against Jensen’s ear. He was almost certain the security camera was just video, no audio, but better safe than sorry.

“Relax, Jensen. Just like last time, okay?”

Jensen hesitated, then nodded. His body finally relaxed a little as he realized that, just like last time and all the times before that, Jared wasn’t going to mate him.

XXX

In the decade since the first humans became aware of the existence of weres and the Eugenesis Council was established, scientists had done everything they could to try to learn the mysteries of the weres. Who were they? Where had they come from? How many different kinds were there? How had they remained undetected for so long? And of course, how could humanity benefit from them?

Predictably, the first “benefit” the Council could see was an army of soldiers who were stronger, faster, and quicker to heal than humans. But when in vitro fertilization efforts were a massive failure, the Council realized the only way they could make their army was the old-fashioned way: they had to get their captive weres to mate. They’d learned through their experiments that only mated pairs could successfully conceive, and that some males as well as females could successfully carry a young—secrets that weres had held sacred throughout the ages.

Which brought Jared to the predicament he was in now—the Council wanted him to mate with the pretty, soft boy currently lying naked in bed beside him, smelling so sweet. Mate him, so that the Council could take their young and turn it into a soldier. _No fucking way._

And yet. If they were free, Jared had no doubt that he’d be buried balls deep inside Jensen at the very first opportunity, listening to him yowl his pleasure as Jared split him open, marking him forever as his. But they weren’t free, and Jared wasn’t going to hurt this boy, would not force him into a mating without his consent. Jared might not have much power here, but he could control this one thing. Sort of. Jared could sense that Jensen and he were compatible for mating. The way Jensen’s scent got to him told him enough. But they wouldn’t form the mating bond without copulation.

Pressed up against Jensen’s back and breathing in his delicious scent, Jared could feel his body beginning to respond. Jensen obviously could, too. His body tensed against Jared’s and his scent intensified with a mixture of fear and need. Jensen was just at the beginning of his heat, and the pheromones he was putting out were still weak enough that Jared could ignore them, with effort. And a little help. Focusing intently, he transformed just the tip of one finger into a claw, curved and sharp. Then he dug that claw into the top of his own thigh, out of sight of the camera—grinding it deeper and deeper until the pain pushed aside any arousal he’d been feeling.

“Jared? I smell blood,” Jensen said softly.

“Don’t worry, little one,” Jared said, and pulled Jensen back against his now-quiescent body. “Everything’s fine. Go to sleep.” Miraculously, the boy did, and Jared was amazed at how trusting Jensen was to fall asleep naked in his arms. In fact, if he listened closely, he could actually hear Jensen purring softly. Jared was careful not to move. If Jensen could find a few minutes of comfort in this hellhole by lying in Jared’s arms, Jared was going to do everything he could to make sure those minutes lasted as long as possible.

When the requisite fifty minutes of the “mating session” had passed, the door opened and Dr. Lehne stepped back into the room, accompanied by Jeff. Jensen startled awake, and Jared soothed him with a murmur. Jared’s wound had already closed over, but he kept his hand down by his thigh to cover up the still-pink patch of skin. He pulled himself away from Jensen’s body and stood, looking Lehne in the eye.

“Sorry to disappoint, _Doctor_.” Jared sneered. “We’re not a match. I was pressed up against that naked ass for almost an hour, and I still couldn’t get it up for him.”

Jensen looked briefly surprised but to his credit he covered it well, letting Jared do the talking.

“Well, that’s a real shame, cat,” Lehne said, “That was your last opportunity. Too bad you couldn’t man up.” Turning to Jeff, Lehne added, “I have no further use for this subject.” He walked out of the room, uncaring that he’d just signed Jared’s death warrant.

“Dammit, Jared, why couldn’t you just—” Jeff started, but Jared talked right over him.

“Just what, _Doctor_ , fuck that boy ‘for science’? Create a mate who will hate me for the rest of our miserable, short lives? Conceive young that will be taken from us and used for god knows what? Fuck that!”

Jeff sighed in defeat. “There’s no hope for it now, Jared. They’re expecting me to kill you.”

Jared bared his teeth, letting his incisors lengthen. “You can try.” The growl in his voice was evident, the animal in him very close to the surface.

“Don’t be an ass. Of course I’m not going to kill you,” Jeff hissed in a whisper. Jared had to admire the guy. There weren’t too many humans who would be able to face down a pissed-off were with that level of equanimity. Jeff didn’t even flinch.

“What’s your plan then? More _experiments?_ ” Jared spat.

“No, Jared. I’m going to get you out of here. I told you, I have friends—”

“Jensen too.” Jared was adamant. He wasn’t even going to question the plan or why Jeff wanted to help them, just as long as he could get Jensen out of here.

“Of course Jensen too, idiot. I wouldn’t leave your mate behind.”

“He’s not my mate.” _More’s the pity._ “How the hell do you expect to get us out of here? They’ll kill you if they catch you helping us escape!”

“Then we damn well better not let them catch me.”

XXX

Jared and Jensen ran down the hallway, silent as their feline brethren on the stone floors. Jared felt a small twinge of guilt for the pain Jeff was going to feel from Jared's "attack." He'd done what he could to make their escape look realistic, as Jeff had insisted. But even though Jared had pulled in his claws as much as he could, the shallow scratches had still drawn a respectable amount of blood. Hopefully, it would be enough to convince Lehne of Jeff's innocence.

They were almost to the elevator that would take them to freedom when Jared heard the sound of an electric stunner firing up behind him. It wasn't a sound he'd soon forget after his stint in the infirmary, though it had been two years prior. He felt a reflexive shudder and skidded to a halt, pulling Jensen back behind him. The last thing he wanted was for Jensen to be struck.

"Stay where you are, animal," ordered the guard brandishing the stunner. Jared raised his hands slowly, knowing there was nothing more he could do—this was their one chance, and he's failed.

The guard approached Jared cautiously, pulling a set of shackles from his utility belt. He extended them out to Jared, ordering, "Put these on."

Jared stood there, one tawny brow raised imperiously. He wasn't going to assist in his own capture and execution, fuck that.

The guard's face flushed with anger and he stepped toward Jared, stunner at the ready. Before he could get it anywhere close to Jared, a streak of tawny, spotted fur dove past Jared and straight towards the guard's throat, slashing it open in a bloody spray. The guard wasn't able to let out more than a wet gurgle before he died.

Jared had been right, Jensen in his cat form was incredible. He was sitting on the floor, calmly licking the blood from one paw.

"Nice work, little cat," Jared said, "Let's get out of here."

They continued their run toward the elevator, and Jared pulled out their key to salvation—a plastic identi-card with Jeff's picture on it. Swiping the card through the reader, Jared waited tensely as the elevator opened with a chime.

The ride up to the surface was fraught with tension. Jared expected the elevator to be stopped by Lehne at any time, but somehow they made it. Jared made Jensen—now back in his human form—stand behind him while the doors opened in case there were any nasty surprises awaiting them. Instead, all they found was a nondescript white cube van.

The rear door to the van opened and out poked a head, closely-shorn brown hair capping a gamine face.

"Get in," she ordered, "I'm Kim. Jeff sent me."

That wasn't enough to make Jared trust her, but it was better than sitting outside the lab waiting to be caught. So he jumped into the van, pushing Jensen ahead of him. The van pulled away at a speed that was painfully slow to Jared but necessary to avoid suspicion from the Council.

Jensen sat naked and shivering, huddled against Jared's side.

"Here," said Kim, her face softening. She handed over a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that looked like they'd be too big for Jensen but would at least keep him warm. Jared's face must have betrayed his bemusement.

"We've learned to be prepared," Kim explained.

"You've done this before?" asked Jared.

"As often as we can. Jeff identifies the weres most in danger and arranges rescues for as many as possible."

"How have they not caught him yet?"

"The rescues are different every time," she explained, "But usually he's able to fake a were's death. For a price, Mark on the disposal crew will look the other way when one of the bodies isn't actually dead. All told, we've probably gotten twenty or so weres to safety."

 _Twenty_. Out of god knows how many captured. But Jeff had helped save that many. Jared was suddenly glad he hadn't killed the man as he'd been tempted to.

XX

Kim showed them to a small, shabby but clean room. "You can stay here tonight," she said, "Tomorrow we'll get you out of here. The farther away from Texas you can get, the better off you'll be."

She turned to Jensen, and her voice softened, "If you'd rather have your own room, Jensen, I can set up the sofa bed in the living room."

"I'm staying with Jared," said Jensen, jutting out his jaw in a way that told Kim he wouldn't be budged. With an apologetic shrug at Jared, she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Jared turned to Jensen, forcing himself to stand aloof rather than pulling him closer.

“It’s okay, Jensen. You’re safe now. You don’t have to stay with me.”

“I want to,” Jensen’s voice was soft, but firm.

“You don’t want me as a mate,” Jared protested, “You don’t even really know me. You’re just feeling—”

“ _Don’t_ tell me what I’m feeling,” Jensen snapped, and Jared jerked in surprise. The boy had a spine of steel under his soft demeanor. Jared should have remembered that after seeing Jensen rip out that guard’s throat. For some reason, it really fucking turned Jared on.

“I know what I need to know,” Jensen continued, stepping closer to Jared with each word as if he was stalking prey. “I know that you refused to force me into a mating. I know you’re protective of the young you— _we_ —don’t even have yet. I know that you could have killed Dr. Morgan, but you barely wounded him. You’re a good man, and you’ll be a good mate. If—If you want to.” For the first time, Jensen looked uncertain. His teeth closed nervously on his lower lip, drawing Jared’s eyes there.

“I want to,” Jared’s voice was sure. “Of course I want to, Jensen. But—” Jensen just rolled his eyes, emboldened by Jared’s answer. He slid up full length against Jared’s body, knocking him back against the wall. He pressed his soft, full lips against Jared’s, and Jared was just done. Done protesting, done trying to be noble, done denying himself.

Wrapping his arms around Jensen and lifting, Jared reversed their positions, trapping Jensen against the wall. Jensen was obviously on board, because he immediately wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, settling the apex of his legs directly over Jared’s rapidly-hardening dick.

Jensen’s scent was starting to intensify, the sweet smell intoxicating to Jared. Unbidden, his nails lengthened into claws, and his incisors drew down into cat-like fangs as his animal came closer to the surface. He gentled his touch to avoid hurting Jensen, pulling his mouth away from the wet kiss to meet bright green, feline eyes.

“Don’t hold back with me,” Jensen demanded. His own incisors had lengthened and sharpened as well, and he nipped at Jared’s lower lip, drawing a tiny spot of blood. Jared couldn’t suppress the smile that came to his face, feeling a thrill at the sting of the small cut. Life with Jensen would never be boring, at least. But he was right, Jared didn’t need to hold back, Jensen was made to take anything Jared could dish out. Jared took his mouth again, deeper this time, his tongue seeking Jensen’s and sliding along it in a satin-rough glide.

Jared pulled in his claws with effort and pushed his hands up underneath Jensen’s t-shirt, loving the way his lean stomach tightened in reaction as Jared’s fingers passed by, moving up to lightly rub against Jensen’s nipples. There, he plucked and twisted the hard nubs like a finely-tuned instrument until Jensen was groaning and grinding his pelvis into Jared’s, seeking closer contact.

“Jared, I need you.” Jensen moaned. Jared was in full agreement, and pushed away from the wall, hands going to Jensen’s ass to keep him steady as he moved them over to the sagging bed in the center of the room. Finally peeling Jensen off his body and setting him on his feet, Jared hurriedly stripped himself, feeling a faint wash of pride as Jensen stared at his body with undisguised admiration. Jared was lean, not an ounce of fat on him after years in the lab, and his muscles were all the more defined for it. His penis jutted out proudly, the head damp with precome. It had been so long since anyone had looked at Jared’s body with anything but clinical detachment, and the feeling was heady.

“Like what you see, little cat?” Jared murmured.

Jensen nodded, his eyes roaming over Jared’s body like he was trying to memorize every mole and scar. Jared stepped closer, close enough to grasp the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt and pull it over his head. That seemed to snap Jensen out of his trance, and he took over the task of disrobing himself, pushing down the borrowed sweatpants and revealing that smooth, freckled skin that Jared hadn’t let himself indulge in back at the lab. There, Jared had to suppress his reaction to Jensen, but not here, and that was the greatest freedom of all.

In a swift move, Jared turned Jensen away from him and bent him over the wooden footboard of the bed. Jensen scrambled to brace himself on the saggy mattress as Jared covered the cheeks of his ass with his broad palms, letting his claws come out the barest bit to dig into Jensen’s flesh—never breaking skin but adding enough of a sting to make Jensen moan and buck. Jared crouched behind him, putting his face just at the right level to lick a stripe up Jensen’s crack, the roughness of his tongue making Jensen shudder.

Jared trailed his tongue up and down Jensen’s crack, getting him good and wet, before focusing his attention on the furled flesh of Jensen’s hole. He lapped at the soft skin over and over until the tight muscle began to relax, letting him sink his tongue in deeper with each lick, tasting the addictively sweet slickness Jensen’s body was beginning to produce. When Jensen was thoroughly wet and relaxed, Jared stiffened his tongue to a point and pushed it inside Jensen’s body in a filthy parody of what his dick wanted to be doing, and soon.

“Jared….” Jensen groaned, and Jared smiled to himself the demand implicit in his voice. He wanted to spend hours getting to know Jensen’s body, but knew that the boy’s heat was really starting to make itself felt, and Jensen wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer. As needy as he was, Jared didn’t want to risk hurting Jensen. Pulling his face away, he pushed one long finger slowly into Jensen’s body, feeling a dark flare of possessiveness as he watched it sink deeper and deeper inside. Jensen was quickly ready for more, pushing back against his finger until he added another, and then another. He slid them in and out through flesh dampened by Jared’s saliva and Jensen’s own natural lubrication, stretching the muscles in preparation.

Jared was careful to avoid Jensen’s prostate as much as possible, not wanting his teasing to turn into actual torture when Jensen was already so worked up. When he was certain Jensen was ready for him he stood, fingers still buried tightly inside Jensen’s body.

“You’re sure—” Jared started, only to be cut off by a very cat-like growl. “Okay, okay. I guess you’re sure.” He laughed, then quickly got back to the task at hand. He withdrew his fingers stretching Jensen wide just as he pushed the head of his dick forward, sliding into Jensen as if coming home. He stilled, letting Jensen adjust to the stretch.

He knew Jensen was ready when the boy began pushing back against him with needy little movements. For several minutes, Jared just watched as Jensen worked himself on his dick, enjoying the way the tight skin of his hole pulled with the motions. When he couldn't stand holding back any longer, he took control, gripping Jensen's hips with fingers that would bruise a human, but just made Jensen moan.

The sound of flesh slapping against wet flesh filled the room, punctuated by the occasional growl or groan. Jared lost track of time as he buried himself in Jensen over and over. He wished he could draw this out, but knew that after weeks of denying himself Jensen's body, he wasn't going to be able to hold back. Fortunately, Jensen seemed just as desperate, if not more so as his heat overtook him.

"Jared...I need…." Jensen wasn't able to finish his sentence, but Jared knew exactly what he needed. Speeding up his thrusts until he was pounding into Jensen at breakneck pace, Jared let himself lose control and he came hard—flooding Jensen's insides in hard spurts, marking him. His pleasure suddenly intensified, and he knew dimly that some of the pleasure he was feeling was Jensen's, fed back to him through the first gossamer connections of a mating bond.

Jared could feel the exact moment when Jensen lost it, his tight channel clamping down on Jared's barely-softened dick, milking him as he came. Jared stayed buried inside him until they were both wrung dry, listening as Jensen's breathing gradually slowed, and his muscles became lax with satisfaction.

When they'd both come back to their senses, Jared slowly pulled free of Jensen's body, watching how Jensen's hole reluctantly gave him up, a thin trickle of Jared's come following. The sight gave Jared a dark rush of possessiveness.

_Mine._

The echo back from Jensen was dimly felt through the slowly strengthening mating bond but every bit as sincere made Jared huff out a soft laugh.

They flopped—exhausted—onto the bed, Jared's front plastered against Jensen's back, so close he could feel the rumblings of Jensen's contented purring. They had a lot to deal with in the morning, deciding where they wanted to disappear to and working out the details of their new identities.

But for now they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
